owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello Trevisani
Donatello "The Bat" Trevisani is a young Italian American male from Brooklyn, New York 'History' 'Early Life' Donatello was born on the 22nd of November 1989 into a wealthy family in Brooklyn Heights, New York. Donatello's father, Pietro "Peter" Trevisani, is the son of two Italian immigrants and is Chief Scientific Officer to a large pharmaceutical company based in New York and his mother, of Non-Italian heritage, is on the board of directors for a growing Telecommunication company. This left his parents very little time to care for Donatello as they would have liked and this had an effect on him as he grew up and in fact he spent many of his formative years in the care of his retired Grandparents. His paternal grandparents were immigrants from Sicily. Niccolo was a chef back in Sicily and his wife Donatella (For whom Donatello was named after) was a home-maker. After moving to New York in 1958 they settled in Dyker Heights, Brooklyn which had a rich Italian heritage, eventually opening a small restaurant and remain there to this day although long retired. Growing up around his Grandparents, Donatello began to embrace his culture and began to learn Italian, which his grandparents often spoke around the house, first learning basic phrases and questions then evolving his language skills. His grandfather would often take Donnie fishing at Lake Placid when he was a child. Despite having money Donatello went to state schools, where his parents lack of attention began to have an effect on his emotional growth, he would often act out and got involved in numerous fights, he had a short temper and met almost all problems with violence, his school counselor described his actions as "Attention seeking" and urged his parents to take a more active role in his life. Despite this Donatello kept his grades high throughout his school life and would often come home with report cards filled with A's and B's to which he once overheard his father complaining to his mother that there were no A+'s, Donatello began resenting his father and would often argue with him. 'Early Criminal Career' As Donatello grew into his late Teenage years he began to hang around with some of the Italian-American boys in his Grandparents neighborhood with his cousin Lucas Trevisani, this is where he met his best friend Frankie Punchinello they would often engage in small time criminal behavior, fighting with neighboring gangs and looking for unlocked cars and stealing whatever they could from inside; Jackets, Radios, CD's and selling them to kids at school. They progressed to boosting the cars themselves and joyriding around Brooklyn trying to impress the local girls. Whilst they were never caught by the cops, their parents found out when they were caught by a neighbor rummaging inside their car, they agreed not to call the cops at their parents request and Donatello already having a strained relationship with his parents was thrown out of the house. He spent the next few years inbetween menial jobs either crashing at Frankie's parents house and eventually Frankie's new apartment or with his Grandparents. When he was 20 he was busted for possession of 1oz of marijuana and sentenced to 1 month imprisonment. It his grandparents again who stepped in after he was released and fearing for him and the downward spiral he was in eventually suggested Donatello get a fresh start somewhere when he turned 21. Donatello had very little money saved so his Grandparents gave him what they could as starter cash and he left for Los Santos with his longtime buddy Frankie who having nothing tying him down decided to leave with him. 'Los Santos' Donatello initially decided to follow his grandparents advice and got himself a job as a trucker, he quickly managed to collect himself enough money to start his own business although he didn't know what. After visiting a local betting shop and losing a few thousand dollars he decided he wanted a piece of the action and bought himself a betting shop in a prime location in Downtown, Los Santos. It was an instant success, Donatello couldn't believe how many people would come in and just throw cash at him. His wealth increased slowly and surely. Nickname Donatello earned the nicknames "Batters" and "The Bat" When he was 19 after an altercation in a bar in which 2 Men accosted him and his on/off girlfriend Valerie which escalted into an argument in which his then pregnant girlfriend was assaulted. Before Donatello could do anything the bouncers stepped in and threw the 2 men out. Not satisfied with the situation, he decided to end the evening and took Valerie home. Returning to the area with Frankie and Lucas, driving around until they finally caught a glipse of the 2 men stumbling out of a club clearly intoxicated. They then followed them into a quiet area, He then stepped out of the vehicle grabbing a baseball bat that Lucas had brought, walking behind the men, he swung at the back of the first mans mans head flooring him instantly, the second mans reactions slowed by the alchohol received a hit right in the chest smashing 4 of his ribs and a broken femur from a second hit. Donatello escaped back to the car and despite the men needing hopstial treatment (the first man being in a coma for 2 weeks) Donatello was never identified nor charged however the stories circulated and the nickname stuck. Donatello still prefers a bat as his tool of trade to this day. 'Aureliano Family' Whilst conducting his business in sports betting and running cards, he attracted the attention of many underworld figures for his ability to earn and provide certain services of interest. One figure was a high ranking member of the Aureliano's who took him under his wing. He quickly proved his capability as a loyal soldier and a very good earner. Recently, Word on the street is that he was promoted to Caporegime (Possibly the youngest person to hold this rank) following a power shift at the top and continues to bring in lucrative money from his crew, who have their hand in several business ventures located around Los Santos. After the Aurelianos needed to lay low for a while on the West coast, he moved back to New York, where he began doing what he does best in organising underground card games, however he was indicted on Unlicensed Gambling & Felony Tax Evasion and found guilty, He is currently serving a sentence for the charge. 'Personality & Traits' Growing up without the attention of his parents made him feel like he needed to look after himself more, whilst his grandparents were loving and supportive of him he couldn't lose the feeling of abandonment and resentment he felt towards his father in particular. He began to feel the only way to be noticed is to make sure people take notice, whether this was through violence or not made no difference to him. Despite this he is level-headed and won't always act without planning first. Whilst he has a short temper he is also a strong pragmatist and when the opportunity arises to use diplomacy instead of violence to often gain more than violence alone would achieve he has no problem recognizing and seizing the opportunity. He is fiercely loyal to those who show him loyalty in return, though any act of abandonment whether real or perceived can change his opinion rapidly and bring back painful childhood memories in which he will often project onto the person. He was brought up as a strong Catholic, he regularly attends church and wears a crucifix necklace given to him by his grandmother when he was confirmed. It is his prized possesion Category:Character Category:Characters